Vacation
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: this is a request for Lady Kurai...HidanXOC...smut


**I do not own Naruto. This is a one-shot request for Lady Kurai. Enjoy!!! :)**

---

Hidan had completed his mission for Pein and now he just wanted to find a place to relax. After doing his morning Jashin rituals he went to a place to bathe in it's hot springs. He just wanted a vacation from all the fighting and yet it was part of his religion. No one could ever accuse him of not being devoted to his god or religion. He got undressed and then went into the baths. It seemed empty and that was just what he wanted. He removed the towel and slid into the baths. It was really warm and easily soothed his hard aching muscles. A sigh escaped his lips as he enjoyed the silence.

Kurai had just returned from a mission in Suna and wanted to realx. She saw the baths and decided to go take one. It would in fact be better if she was to face the Hokage clean and relaxed enough to give a report on her mission. Her mission had been long and tedious, even though a member of her team had died. She would have to face the chuunin's family and give an explanation to them as to why their son had not returned. It was a lot to handle for a shinobi and yet it was necessary. She pulled out her hair tie and then got undressed and went into the baths. She didn't see anyone there and she smiled at the thought of being able to relax on her own.

Hidan heard someone coming his way towards the bath and moved to the other side.

"What the fuck?", he said quietly too himself hoping whoever came in there didn't hear him. He was not in the mood to fight with anyone at that time.

Kurai lowered herself into the baths and sighed enjoying the hot water on her skin. Hidan stayed quiet and then noticed that the other inhabitant of this bath was indeed a Konoha kunoichi. He thought she was beautiful with her different colored hair and a nice body. He moved closer to her and noticed her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping. He moved and touched a strand of her hair moving it lightly in-between his fingers. He kissed her cheek lightly as not to wake her from her peaceful sleep. When he moved away he looked into the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen in his life. The girl blushed and looked at him again.

"Who ar-", she began to ask and then Hidan's lips came crashing down on hers.

She kissed back and smiled at him.

_This little vacation may be better than expected..._Hidan thought as he kissed her again.

Kurai didn't know who this person was or why he was in this particular bath, but her body wanted to be as close to his as possible. She moved as he kissed her and pressed herself up against his body. He smirked and held her there gently rubbing his hands through her hair. He kissed her neck earning a small moan from her lips. He continued as his hands caressed her body in the water. It was enough to cause her to push herself more against his wet body. She smiled and then kissed him some more allowing him to have better access to her mouth as her lips parted slightly. She wanted him and need him as she felt the heat pooling together at her core.

Hidan looked at the woman in his arms. He smiled a little bit and felt himself getting even more turned on at the sight of her. His hands moved up to her chest and he smiled when it brought out a few little moans from him. He wanted to take her right then and there, but he didn't want to frighten her so quickly. He moved his hands lower and he gently pushed a few fingers inside her moving them back and forth. Kurai held on to him as best she could in the water. She kissed his neck and enjoyed the sounds that he made as she did. Hidan picked up and pushed her to the side of the bath. He wrapped her legs around him and pushed into her in one quick motion. Kurai gasped out loud when she felt him into her. Hidan pushed in harder and faster kissing her neck more.

She felt herself being lost to the sensations and the water create a nice flow between her and him. Hidan just kept going switching up the pace as much as he wanted to get all different responses out of her. Kurai grabbed on to his back. Her nails digging into his back cause his back to bleed where her nails were. He didn't seemed to mind and moved against her even harder causing her to drive her nails even more into his back. She started shaking and holding on to him tighter. Hidan knowing what was about to happen moved against her harder and faster. Kurai screamed as her orgasm over took her. She held on to him even more as he continued to move inside her. Moments later she heard a small moan from his throat as he came.

He pulled out of her slowly and pressed a spot on her neck to make her pass out. He couldn't allow himself to get caught by any ninjas from any village. He laid her on the ground around the hot springs and gave her one last kiss before he got dressed and ran away from the bath as fast as he could.

Kurai woke up a few hours later still satisfied and smiled to herself. She knew he was gone and that she would probably never see him again. She felt better now though as if she could handle anything that came her way. She took one last look at the baths and then went and got dressed. Kurai gave a glance in the direction that she thought he went and then turned around and continued on her way to Konoha.


End file.
